


All In A Day's Work

by undapperthought



Category: Glee
Genre: Desperation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undapperthought/pseuds/undapperthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's new job doesn't leave much time for bathroom breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that I wrote, and didn't really do anything with. I'm too lazy to turn it into a longer fic, but I think it stands okay on its own.

Kurt liked his new job. It wasn't really that terrible, aside from the bitchy customers that always complained about their orders, the boss constantly yelling at him to refill the biscotti tin, and the timers constantly going off to brew another pot of the house drip. 

Okay. So his job sucked. But it paid well enough, and was something to keep him occupied during the day. He'd only been working there for a week when he'd been bumped up to a supervisory position, in charge of looking after two new employees. It wasn't uncommon for him to now work through his breaks, skipping them in order to pick up the slack from his charges, two high school screw-ups barely old enough to even have the job that he'd named 'Dumb' and 'Ditzy' in his head. He didn't bother to learn their names. He doubted they would last three days. 

He was washing a sink full of pitchers for steaming milk when he first felt it, the slight twinge in his bladder telling him that he needed to go, but how could he? Dumb was out back taking yet another break (and probably smoking a joint), and Ditzy was still being trained on the cash register, and wouldn't know the difference between a misto and a macchiato if they were dumped on her, let alone how to make either. No. He'd have to wait. 

That presented a pile of problems. He'd consumed more than his usual latte trying to keep up with training the new employees, and his bladder was filling quickly. The constant running of water didn't help, and before he realized it, he was desperate. His bladder was throbbing as the button of his tight pants pushed against his swelling stomach.

He called out a customer's order, and handed it off to Ditzy. She tried to make the drink, but ended up knocking over a whole pitcher of milk behind the counter. Kurt sent her to get a mop, made the drink himself, and rang up the next customer. He couldn't help but glance at the clock. His shift would be over soon enough, and he planned to rip off his apron and run to the restroom the second he was free.

Time finally ticked away and he rushed to the restroom, only to find it full. He stood outside the door waiting his turn with his legs crossed. When the door finally opened after what seems like an eternity, Kurt ran in, barely remembering to hit the button on the lock. He struggled with his zipper for a moment before managing to free himself. He aimed and started to pee.

The relief was immense. He hadn't had to pee that bad in a long time, and he's glad he didn't have an accident, because he was seriously starting to worry he would. He'll have to remember not to drink so much coffee, because he doesn't want to get that desperate again.

Not at work, at least.


End file.
